


Out of Bounds

by EjBlaKit



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Hux in White, Hux in glasses, Library Shenanigans, Reyux, Smut, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 17:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7324699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EjBlaKit/pseuds/EjBlaKit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey's disobeying direct orders when she accidentally stumbles upon the General in the library.</p><p>Pure. Smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Bounds

**Author's Note:**

> To my sinful Reylux Family
> 
> Well this was surprisingly difficult to write.  
> I deleted it twice.
> 
> Prompt: Hux in glasses.
> 
> Hope I did it justice for you ;D

Rey slipped silently through the doors, eager to get inside, but not desperate enough to get herself caught. If Ren caught so much as a hint of a thought of her possibly leaving her rooms he'd been raining black terror over her in a heartbeat. And that wouldn't do. Not now. Not when she was finally stepping into the vast entry hall of the library. 

The hall. 

Not even the first room.

She stamped down the glee quickly, determined not to be dragged away just yet by her overzealous Master.

The outer corridors had been crawling with troopers and officers, senators and civilians. She'd glimpsed Ren once, too, and her heart had all but stopped, certain the game was over. But he'd continued on, oblivious to her presence as she'd skulked along the shadows, using the Force to turn away curious eyes.

Rey turned her eager gaze up towards the high, vaulted ceilings. Gold, blues and greens wove around the domes, licking delicately at the wood and stone work that made up the architecture of the entire building. She didn't have a name for where she was, and didn't care. Ren hadn't deemed it necessary besides the fact that she had to accompany him, because he didn't trust her on her own.

Her grin was wicked, as she hungrily took in the high shelves of rows upon rows of books. Ren was right, of course. She wasn't in her rooms, like he'd commanded.

She stepped into the first room on her right, breath instantly stolen by the expanse space swallowed with books. Actual, physical, paper books. One wall was lined with windows, gauzy curtains allowing a light breeze and the warmth of the afternoon sun into the interior. 

Rey breathed deep the scent of flowers and dust, the faint hint of must and mould and leather curling through the silent air of the library that was all hers. Her footsteps bounced back to her as she left the room and delved deeper into the expansive library wing. The windows seemed to open out into a courtyard, which the wing wrapped around, but that was hardly her interest at the moment. No, she was using considerable self restraint not to run her fingers over the fading spines of literature, not to feel the indents of the letters and the smoothness of the bindings. She knew better than to touch. Not yet.

Marble gleamed as she entered the furthest room from the entry hall. It was dimmer, here, the windows not facing into the sun, relying on reflected light. The books felt older, the walls leaning inwards under the weight of them. Shelves sprouted from the floor, rows upon rows running through the room, splitting up the vast interior, spreading shadow and mystique. This room called to her. 

Rey allowed herself to be dragged inside, desperate to explore and experience. She was tactile, she loved to smell and to touch what she was to learn, not the cool indifference of technology Ren was constantly shoving under her nose.

A book caught her eye on the far wall, by a polished ladder. And so she went to it, climbing up three rungs until her fingertips brushed textured cloth and peeling gold. It felt right. She didn't care what it was about. It had summoned, and she had obeyed. Now she would delve.

'You're not supposed to be here.' Her entire body froze at the imperial voice, tugging fingers stopped. 

She'd been caught.

Still on the ladder, Rey turned slowly to the familiar tones, dread settling heavy in her gut. 

General Hux sat at a desk, a thick tome held before him. He was dressed in spotless white, ceremonial garb, she assumed, too consumed with trying to think of an excuse to her being there to really care. And glasses. He was wearing glasses. That made her pause. And stare. 

She had never seen General Hux wearing glasses before.

'Well?' He prompted, peering at her over the frames. 

Her mouth had gone impossibly dry.

Her head was empty.

She could always try to drop him into a Force-sleep, but Hux was strong. He was harder to persuade than most.

She chewed her bottom lip nervously as he unfolded himself from his seat, a cat stretching out with graceful poise. 

'I believe you were under strict orders to stay confined to your quarters.' His great coat had been replaced with the sweep of a white cloak, the edges flapping around his calves as he approached with slow, predatory steps.

'I wanted to see the books,' she finally rasped, ashamed at how weak and childish she sounded. She was still clinging to the ladder, and even then she was barely eye-level with him.

Copper hair gleamed against the starch-white of his uniform, green sparkling under the reflective screen of glasses. 

'You've broken an order, Rey.' He said her name so sweetly, so familiarly, it ran shivers down her spine. A small frown darted across her face as he stopped before her. His face was impassive, studying her. 'You should be punished.'

'Then punish me.' She could have swallowed her own tongue. The flare of defiance immediately drowning in waves of regret. What was she doing? He'd rat her out to Ren and she'd be in a world of hurt. She could only hope he'd punish her himself, perhaps a whipping, or solitary confinement for a month. Anything compared to Ren's punishments would be preferable. 

'You certainly are a little Scavenger, aren't you?' He hummed, peering at her from behind the silver frames. 'If it's punishment you demand, Rey, then it is punishment you will get. Face the ladder.' His words were clipped and precise, a direct order. So she turned and closed her eyes, breathing deep, knuckles white against the ladder rungs as she waited for the sharp sting. Waited for the contact, the pain.

But nothing came.

Her breathing began to slow, to even out. 

He chuckled.

A low, deep sound, rusty from disuse. But it was a chuckle. She glanced over her shoulder at him, at the small smile on his lips, at the gleam in his impossibly green eyes.

He was standing as close as possible without touching.

'Ah, Rey,' he breathed. And then he was pressed against her. A wall of heat that seared at every point of contact, as if there weren't layers of fabric separating them. She gasped. He pressed his lips against her ear, his words heavy and jolting. 'Are you ready?'

He left her as quickly as he'd touched her. 

She was left startled and strangely wanting, his proximity missed with intense desperation.

'Come here.'

She looked over her shoulder again and he was seated back in his chair, at his desk. 

She stepped down on trembling legs, suddenly unsure of herself as she approached him. Was he not going to hurt her? Warmth churned thickly in her stomach, lower, shooting tendrils of warmth through her limbs, into her groin, her breasts, chafing sensitivity through her body. She could still feel the ghost of him radiating along her back.

She stood before him uncertainly. 

'Your shirt.'

'What about it?' She asked, touching the smooth grey fabric of her training tunic. 

'Remove it.' She felt the heat burn her face red in mortification. Nudity wasn't taboo for her, it was natural, but simply stripping for the General ... no. 'I can leave you to Ren,' he added idly, face bored. 

The tunic was thrown at him, pooling in his lap. She glared, lips twisting into a scowl, despite the strange pleasure she received from his appraising eyes. The glasses caught and reflected a shard of light. She swallowed heavily.

'Tights.' He ordered. She kicked off her boots and shimmied until she stood completely naked in the library of some important building filled with hundreds of people that could potentially stumble across them at any moment.

Hux remained seated, elegant in his whites, hands folded in his lap, legs stretched out and crossed at the ankle.

'This isn't embarrassing.' She finally snapped after he remained quiet, refusing to cross her arms over her chest. Instead she put her hands on her waist and cocked her hips to the right, angling an eyebrow, daring him to contradict her. But he seemed happy to simply look, emerald tracing heat down her breasts, her stomach, her thighs.

The heat in her groin seemed to be intensifying and she locked her knees, refusing to give in to this man. 

'Sit on the table.' She glanced at the object beside him, before flicking her gaze back to his. 

The General's face remained impassive, blank, a neutral, indifferent slate. So she complied. Hoisting herself up on the edge, knees pressed together, ankles locked. She kept eye contact though, unwilling to let whatever electricity was sparking between them fizzle out.

'What now?' She asked insolently.

The small smile returned and his eyes darkened, pupils dilating as he leant towards her.

'Open your legs.' She blinked at him slowly. Uncertainty raced through her, chased quickly by the thrill of it. Desire thrummed and pulsed as she leant her weight back on her hands, parting her legs slowly for him, revealing the glistening mess she knew was already coating her inner thighs. 

He hissed and she blushed.

She shouldn't have been aroused, not really, not by this. But the General was so present, so strong and stern, and those glasses. It was the glasses, it had to be, the way they sat perched on his nose, the way he peered over them, scrutinising every last thing. The power, the control. 

He was on his knees on the ground, cape billowing out behind him, his gloved hands resting on her knees.

He was looking up at her, lips parted slightly. 

'Punish me.' She dared again, barely able to believe she was saying these things. A moment later she regretted nothing as his breath ghosted along sensitive skin and then pure, hot bliss flicked and her head hit the table with a thump, arms giving out, body arching helplessly.

The General chuckled again.

The sound rocked through her and she groaned, eyes squeezed shut as he began to suckle and lick until her fingers were raking through burnished copper, searching desperately for purchase. Trying to pull him closer and hold him there and push him away all at the same time. She was full of need and want, hot and pulsing and building. It was arcing through her, thick and desperate, wrapping through her body, her limbs, dragging heavily in her gut, pulsing with each movement of his damnable tongue.

Rey groaned loudly, thighs squeezing the sides of his head as her legs began to tremble helplessly. She dug her fingers into his scalp, a high pitched keen erupting from her throat as her entire body tensed in one long, drawn out moment. 

She shattered.

He was standing as she managed to peel her eyes open, panting heavily as she did so. Everything felt heavy, languid, her body tingling as she slowly pieced herself back together.

'Ready now?' He teased, rubbing a hand over the lower half of his face, wiping away the glistening evidence of her pleasure. Rey reached up for him, overwhelmed by the urge to kiss him. And he complied, stooping over her, allowing her to wrap sweating arms around his neck and press her tongue against his. She could taste herself, musky against his tongue. Desire flooded through her again, and she bucked up against him.

He grinned against her lips.

'This is supposed to be a punishment,' he said.

'Then prove it,' she whined pathetically, no longer caring, just needing. 

He shifted her closer to the edge of the table, repositioning her as she clung to the front of his uniform, fingers digging into the smooth white fabric. She wanted him naked, wanted to run her nails down the front of his chest, dig them into the planes and dips of his back. She wanted to see the red trails of her ownership. But then he grazed a hand between her legs again and she no longer cared, just arched up and pressed against him. 

Their kisses were hot and wet, sloppy and needing. His hands dug bruisingly into her waist.

Hot weight pressed heavily into her thigh and she groaned. 

'Please, General,' she sighed, trying to wrap her legs around him, but he pushed her down, kept her pinned to the table with his weight.

'What have we learnt today, Rey?' He groaned, pale face now flushed pink, green eyes blown black behind his frames, orange hair in complete disarray.

'You should wear glasses more often.' She squealed as he nipped at her neck and drew bruises against her skin. 'Okay, okay,' she said breathlessly, shifted her hips against him, pressing her thigh up into the hard weight that was his obvious arousal, trying to goad him into action. His nostrils flared as he looked down at her. 

'What have we learnt today?' He asked again, voice dripping thick honey through her veins, twisting slowly through her body to ignite white hot in her abdomen. His fingertips danced ticklish trails down her stomach, curving along the sensitive skin under her hip bones, making her arch and gasp and moan before she could stammer out a response.

'Get caught by you.' She tried again, unable to smile wickedly like she wanted to. Unable to do much of anything except cling to him and pray to whatever universal overseer there was that the General was about to put her out of her misery.

It wasn't the right answer though, and those fingers slipped upwards to her breasts, squeezing and tweaking, shooting jolts of pleasure through her core. Rey whined pitifully, writhing under him. The feel of his smooth uniform was unbearable, the calluses of his finger tips, the wet heat of his tongue, the brush of his hair against her skin, the throbbing heat against her leg.

'I'll obey your orders,' she pleaded. 'Always, please, General.' That was the right answer. A moment later she was panting and keening, unable to catch her breath as pressure began to build between her legs. The General groaned, braced over her as she adjusted around him, felt him stretch and fill her until she thought she couldn't bear it anymore. Couldn't bear to be still, couldn't bear to move, couldn't bear to exist in this state.

And then he moved, so slowly, so tauntingly. Her heels dug into the edge of the table, pushing her hips up to meet him and they both swore. 

'Rey,' he hissed, one hand gripping her hip to push her back down, to try and stop her from moving up to meet him, to increase the pressure, the friction, the sharp jolts of want and need and desire shooting straight into the core of pure lust threatening to overflow. She could feel it building and swelling and she craved it, needed it. 

He used his weight to pin her again, to control her and she surged up to kiss him deeply, tongues twisting as she tried to urge him onwards and upwards. But his thrusts were slow, measured, teasing and taunting and cruel. So she pushed herself up with her arms, forcing him to straighten, pushing herself against him. She wrapped her legs around his waist, ankles locking, tightening her grip around him, her arms slipping around his neck, one hand in his hair, the other on his back as she bit his bottom lip.

'You've proved your point,' she snarled and bucked her hips, sliding him deeper into her. They both groaned in unison. 

The General took her hint and picked up the rhythm, lips trailing hot down her exposed throat as she threw her head back, her eyes squeezed shut, revelling in everything that was happening, the pinnacle, the peak building and rising until she helplessly slithered back to the table, unable to hold herself up. Almost unable to simply exist as long, callused fingers pressed and rubbed the pressure point between her legs, making her shriek.

'Ren's close!' She gasped, head thrown back, spine arching, sweat dribbling between her breasts, beading under her knees.

'How do you know?' Her thighs squeezed his hips tightly, legs keeping him locked firmly in place as he rocked.

'I feel ... everything he feels ...' she hissed. 'He's close. _Fuck_. Don't stop.' And then it didn't matter anymore. He was arched over her, and she clung to him desperately, mouth crashing roughly against his as she groaned out his rank, unable to think of anything except _GeneralGeneralGeneral_ as wave after wave shattered against her, rocking everything, upsetting the well of want until it pulsed and raced through her veins and limbs, scorching fire and heat until she lay helplessly under him, panting and wheezing and kissing him gently, because the General had found his own relief and was joining her in the afterglow. 

'You should get dressed.' He huffed, barely able to brace his weight above her, not that she was really complaining. Rey hummed, pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose, pecking a kiss against his lips. 

'I like your form of punishment.' She said instead, wriggling a little under him. The General stood slowly, hands trailing down her front as he slipped out of her, leaving her feeling empty and cold until the familiar grey of her tunic was dropped onto her face.

'Dress.' He ordered. So she complied lazily, limbs heavy as she slid into the garments, accepting his help to put on her pants. His lips pressed warm kisses against her thighs and the bruises he'd created on her hips. Rey hummed and smoothed his hair with her fingers. He laced up her boots and helped her find her balance as she stood, still close together.

'Can I get Ren to send me to you when I'm in trouble?' She couldn't resist asking him, smiling wickedly and enjoying the new flush across his cheeks. 

'I like my head attached to my neck.' He answered coolly and she could see his normal demeanour slowly slipping back into place, a shield over his emotions, the pink fading out of his face and returning to cool alabaster. 

Heavy footfalls echoed through the corridor outside.

Rey ran a hand hurriedly through her hair, readjusting her clothes.

'Ren.' The General said smoothly as they stepped out of the cover of the shelves, in full view of the big door. The Knight was already there, huge frame a dark, scowling shadow.

Ren's face was slightly flushed as he stood on the threshold, helmet in his clenched fists. Rey's eyebrows rose in slow mortification at the implication.

'You disobeyed me.' The Force user snarled.

'Actually,' Hux said before Rey could open her mouth. He smoothed his hands down the front of his miraculously unwrinkled uniform, 'I brought her here to show her some history about the Empire.' 

Ren said nothing, but he clearly didn't believe the story. 

Hux didn't press the point. 

'Come.' The Knight finally ordered, staring at his Apprentice. Rey bristled at the order, not wanting to follow. She stepped forward dutifully, bowing her head to hide her distaste at having to spend the rest of her evening with Ren.

Her body was still thrumming pleasantly, a dull, welcome ache at the apex of her thighs. 

'General,' Ren called before he left the doorway, halting their progress. Rey glanced back at the man in white, his glasses catching the light from the windows, obscuring his eyes.

'Yes?' Hux asked tiredly. 

'The glasses suit you.'

Rey flushed bright red, because the bond was always a two-way street and sometimes she forgot to lock the gate.


End file.
